


How To Be Famous

by MaeRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeRaven/pseuds/MaeRaven
Summary: Vivian Cole was a well known name in the Muggle world. Gaining her fame at the age five on a hit tv show, she blossomed showing that she could handle anything thrown at her. When Vivian turned eleven her Hogwarts letter came and all was clear. Putting her career on hold for now. She meets a fellow child star by the name, Harry Potter. But, it seems he doesn't know how to handle it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! You may know me from Wattpad under the name AlphaCreates, but now this will be my home. I wish you all the best and hope you have fun reading.

"Miss. Cole! Miss. Cole! What do you have to say for your fans?" Flashes of cameras and shouts of questions surrounded Vivian as she tried walking out the building from a photoshoot. Well the best she could walk at being ten almost soon eleven surrounded by people twice her own size.  
"No comment." Her voice came out happy but she was seething inside as she could barely move.

Vivian jumped awake as someone shoved her awake in the common room "You would think someone like you could stay up for much longer."

Vivian groaned as she stretched her back while sitting up again "Just because I had to work on crazy hours before Lavender doesn't mean I want to now and besides this isn't even helping me." Vivian isn't the best at magic as she has trouble casting her spells which causes problems during class. She was working on Transfiguration but wasn't successful on casting the spell needed for tomorrow's class. So, she decided on resting for a bit and then while doing so fell asleep.

"Well you have to get this spell down or McGonagall will kill you."

"Then so be it. It's not like it was working before." She got up off the couch and started pacing around the room. No one else was in the common room but the two of them as it was so late at night.

Lavender stood up from the chair and made her way to the staircase to the girl dorm rooms "Alright take the punishment and keep worrying but I'm going to bed." She left up the stairs and Vivian continued on pacing around the room.

Vivian continued one pacing for another five minutes before sitting on the couch once more but this time more focused on getting the spell right.  
"Snufflifors" And with that the book in front of her turned into a mouse. Vivian gave a small grin at the sight of the little mouse before her eyes. She canceled the spell, picked her stuff up, and made her way up the staircase for a long needed sleep.


	2. The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting

"Did that happen?!"Lavender shook Vivian violently, as Harry Potters name was called from the Goblet of Fire. 

Vivian was speechless. She tried to form words but nothing would come out.  
That poor dear, the school isn't going to take this lightly. Heck! His fame is going to go through the roof after this! This is going to cause a few scandals, I just know it.  
"Vivian? Are you coming?" Lavender shook her out of her daze and started to drag her along, back to the dorms.

"Sorry, but yeah I'm coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY POTTER! THINK YOU GOT ENOUGH GAME NOW!" 

Shouts and whispers follow Harry even more now.  
The school hates me again and my house doesn't even support me. I didn't want this! All I wanted was one year without a risk to my health. Ron doesn't believe me that I didn't do this and Hermione flips between believing me, then not! 

He ducked around a corner and found a quiet place without students. He was breathing hard and started to shake. Either from anger or frustration he did not know.

"Potter, seems like you need some help. In the friend department and managing your fame," Vivian slowly walked around the corner, speaking softly. It wouldn't do good spooking him as it could send him down an even darker spiral.

Harry tensed and turned around, "Help? What could you possibly do? And I'm perfectly fine in the friends department." His tone was vicious. 

Vivian gave a small chuckle, "You don't know the first thing to fame and it shows. I'd like to help you. After all without proper training you may end you tarnishing some one important," She teased him. 

Harry relaxed as she didn't show signs of being harmful. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Say I do need help, what good could you do?"

She gave a smile that seemed more like a smirk,"Darling, I've been a star longer than you've probably known about your fame. Well it seems that way as you keep bumbling around. Honestly with the way you keep acting, you're gonna end up with a lot more enemies then friends. haven't you ever heard the phrase you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?"

He sputtered out, "W-What's that got to do with anything?"

Vivian sighed disappointedly, " We've got a long way to go if you're asking those types of questions. You know what? This has been my little quiet spot for sometime now, so how about you just meet me here after lessons Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alright? I'll get you all caught up on how to use your fame in no time." She started to walk away not really caring for an answer. 

"W-Wait! I didn't even agree!"

"Yet! See you soon, Darling!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.


	3. Research is needed

November 10th came quickly, the school continued to scorn Harry and Vivian continued to struggle with work.

"Miss. Vivian, I don't know what to tell you but you need to step up in class because soon enough you'll fail my class." Professor Flitwick explained trying to be as nice as he could.

"Sir, I'm trying. I truly am but it's not connecting. I'll try harder I swear."

Flitwick sighed, "Just go, I'll see if someone would be willing to help you in class."

"Yes, sir." Vivian scurried out of the class and made her way to the safe window as she called it.

Vivian sighed, _it's not like this is easy. Everything I've learned since birth has been thrown out the window. Nothing connects in the way it should, this is a whole other ball park and nothing makes sense. It's been four years now and still things haven't gotten easier. Not only am I a so-called mudblood, but at this point a squib._ Her feet took her to the window without pause, sighing again, she climbed onto the sill, and rested her head against the window.

_It would just be so much easier if I just left this scene. It's not like I couldn’t find work again, I got contracts just waiting for me outside these doors. What's the use of even staying here? I'm not going to be getting a job in this world anyways! Honestly what year do these people think it is. Calm down, calm down, you just need to get your OWLS and then I can do self study for the NEWTS._

“You okay?” And there he was, Harry flipping Potter.

Vivian was shocked, _I honestly didn’t think he would show up. Thought he was a bit too Gryffindor to want to learn to use his fame to his advantage._

She smirked and dodged the question, “I didn’t think you would actually show up. Thought you were a bit of a goody two shoes if you haven’t used your fame to your advantage just yet.”

Harry looked offended, “I’ll have you know, I’ve had no reason for it. Besides, I don't even know your name.”

Her eyes lit up, “Well, this is going to be even more fun if you don’t know who I am. I’m Vivian Cole, child actor of the sitcom, Moving with Mavis, and I even acted in a few movies. I know who you are, but what I’m confused about is that you have no idea what to do with your fame. It’s like you were thrown into it without warning, but that wouldn’t be true, would it?”

Harry sputtered, “I-I have no idea what you're talking about.”

She hummed, “Really? No idea,” she gave a slight chuckle, “So, you're just letting the paper publish slander, publish about a minor, and you're going to do nothing? No, sicking your lawyers onto them? No, ruining the paper?”

“I’m not a snake! Why would I do anything like that?! And what lawyers are you talking about?”

Vivian became ridged, “You're going to act like a snake one way or another with fame. Any famous person should have lawyers ready and besides I thought you’re from the house of Potter or something like that. I don’t know what that all means right now but it sounds pretty important.”

“House of Potter?”

“Seems we are going to have to research, we’ll start this weekend. In the meantime look at publication laws regarding minors.” She started to walk off, and Harry stared at her dumbfounded. 


End file.
